Thomas Moult
Thomas Moult (1893-1974) was an English poet and journalist, and one of the Georgian poets. Life Moult was born in Derbyshire. He wrote much newspaper criticism, on music and drama and as a book reviewer; and on sport in the popular press. He founded a magazine, Voices, for young writers, in 1919, publishing A.E. Coppard, Louis Golding, F.V. Branford, and Neville Cardus. It has been described as "eminently uncontroversial".Robert H. Ross, The Georgian Revolt", p. 203. He is known for his annual anthologies ''Best Poems of the Year, 1922 to 1943, which were popular verse selections taken from periodicals on both sides of the Atlantic. Moult's daughter Joy was the first wife of psychologist Oliver Zangwill. Publications Poetry *''Down Here the Hawthorn. London: Heinemann, 1921; New York: Doran, 1921. poems *''Prayer in Time of Peace or War. London: Poetry Society, 1951. *''Cradle Song''. . London: Poetry Society, 1951. Novels *''Snow over Eldon: A story of to-day. London: Heinemann, 1920. *''Saturday Night. London: Heinemann, 1931; Garden City, NY: Doubleday, Doran, 1931. *''The Comely Lass: A tale of moorland and harbour''. London: Heinemann, 1923; New York: Knopf, 1924. Non-fiction *''Barrie. London: Cape, 1928; New York: Scribner, 1928. *Derbyshire Prose and Verse (1929) *''Mary Webb: Her Life and Work. London: Cape, 1932. *''W.H. Davies''. London: T. Butterworth, 1934. *Hermann Melville Edited *''Cenotaph: A book of remembrance in poetry and praise for November the eleventh''. New York: Cape, 1923. *Walter T. Spencer: Forty years in my bookshop (1927) editor *''Poems from Books, 1927''. London: Ernest Benn, 1927. *''Modern Writers and Playwrights''. London: Thornton Butterworth, 1931-1934. *''Bat and Ball: A new book of cricket''. London: Arthur Baker, 1935. Best Poems *''The Best Poems of 1922''. London: Cape, 1923; New York: Harcourt, Brace, 1923. *''The Best Poems of 1923''. London: Cape, 1924; New York: Harcourt, Brace, 1924. *''The Best Poems of 1924''. London: Cape, 1925; New York: Harcourt, Brace, 1925. *''The Best Poems of 1925''. London: Cape, 1926; New York: Harcourt, Brace, 1926. *''The Best Poems of 1926''. London: Cape, 1927; New York: Harcourt, Brace, 1927. *''The Best Poems of 1928''. London: Cape, 1928; New York: Harcourt, Brace 1928. *''The Best Poems of 1930''. London: Cape, 1930; New York: Harcourt, Brace 1930. *''The Best Poems of 1931''. London: Cape, 1931; New York: Harcourt, Brace 1931. *''The Best Poems of 1932''. London: Cape, 1932; New York: Harcourt, Brace 1932. *''The Best Poems of 1933''. London: Cape, 1933; New York: Harcourt, Brace, 1933. *''The Best Poems of 1934''. London: Cape, 1934; New York: Harcourt, Brace, 1934. *''The Best Poems of 1935'' (illustrated by Agnes Miller Parker). London: Cape, 1935; New York: Harcourt, Brace, 1935. *''The Best Poems of 1939''. London: Cape, 1939; New York: Harcourt, Brace, 1939. *''The Best Poems of 1940''. London: Cape, 1941; New York: Harcourt, Brace, 1941. *''The Best Poems of 1941''. London: Cape, 1942; New York: Harcourt, Brace, 1942. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Thomas Moult, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 20, 2015. ''The Best Poems of 1931'' Poets included were: A.E. - Conrad Aiken - Margaret Emerson Bailey - T.O. Beachcroft - William Rose Benét - Anthony Bertram - Edmund Blunden - Kay Boyle - Nancy Campbell - Thomas Caldecott Chubb - Elizabeth Coatsworth - Robert P. Tristram Coffin - Jane Culver - W.H. Davies - John Gould Fletcher - John Galsworthy - Viola Gerard Garvin - Stella Gibbons - Wilfrid Gibson - G. Rostrevor Hamilton - Ernest Hartsock - F. R. Higgins - John Lee Higgins - Robert Hillyer - Thomas Hornsby Ferril - Helen Hoyt - Julian Huxley - Leslie Nelson Jennings - Geoffrey Johnson - Frank Kendon - Stanley Kimmel - Alfred Kreymborg - Ruth Lechlitner - Marie Luhrs - Sylvia Lynd - Alister Mackenzie - E.H.W. Meyerstein - Harold Monro - Virginia Moore - David Morton - Edwin Muir - Robert Nichols - Jessica Nelson North - Alfred Noyes - Doris Pailthorpe - Herbert E. Palmer - Dorothy Parker - Laurence Powys - Frederic Prokosch - Lizette Woodworth Reese - Sarah-Elizabeth Rodger - Robert L. Roe - James Rorty - A. Wolseley Russell - Lady Margaret Sackville - Anderson M. Scruggs - Leonora Speyer - J.C. Squire - L. Steni - L.A.G. Strong - Sara Teasdale - Katharine Tynan - A.R. Ubsdell - Marie de L. Welch - John Hall Wheelock - Mary Brent Whiteside - Humbert Wolfe - Barbara Young See also *List of British poets References External links *"Here for a Time" in Poetry *Thomas Moult in Georgian Poetry 1918-1919 Category:English poets Category:1893 births Category:1974 deaths Category:People from Derbyshire Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Georgian poets Category:Poets